


Practice

by maej26



Category: Monday Night RAW - Fandom, Professional Wrestling, Sports Entertainment, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maej26/pseuds/maej26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Alex practice before their next match. Set in the summer of 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> (This fic has been backdated to when I originally wrote it)
> 
> This one still makes me laugh. Mizley are so cute!

Mike turns around just in time to see Alex charging at him and there’s nothing he can do but take the blow. The impact knocks Mike to the floor of the ring, his body absorbing all the pain Alex just inflicted on him and he can’t seem to stop himself from yelling out.

Alex is caught between Mike’s thighs, feels the guy’s body vibrate under him as the ring settles. “I’m so sorry,” he laughs inappropriately. He knows he was slightly off in the way he rammed into Mike but the laughter comes out anyway. He slides his hands under Mike’s head, cradling him, wanting him to know that he doesn’t mean to laugh.

Mike winces in pain.

“Are you okay?” Alex asks, waiting for Mike to open his eyes and finally he does.

“I don’t know,” Mike says weakly. “A kiss might help me feel better.”

At this point, Alex realizes his sparring partner isn’t as seriously injured as he let on. He can’t help but smile though. “Not here. Someone might see.”

“Let them,” Mike says boldly.

“Luckily for you, I know you don’t mean that.”

“No one’s here. Just one kiss,” Mike begs, almost daring Alex to take the risk.

Alex feels the blush sweep across his cheeks as he tries to think of a response but Mike seems to make him forget all reason.

“You could have done it by now.”

Alex looks down into Mike’s eyes, feels himself being swept away and if he’s completely honest with himself, he wants nothing more than to kiss Mike in this moment, so he does. He secretly wishes the arena was full of people so they could all witness how much he loves this man, this man who challenges him and makes him feel like he could do anything but he knows that could never happen, so this will have to do.

Mike smiles lazily when Alex pulls back. “Now, was that so hard?”

Alex breathes out a laugh of relief. It feels so good being able to kiss Mike like this so he leans in for another but just as their lips are about to touch he hears the double doors slamming open.

“Two! Three! I won!” Alex jumps to his feet and Mike’s confused until he hears another man’s voice.

“What are you two love birds doing?” John teases as he’s walking towards the ring, his gym bag flung over his shoulder.

Mike quickly bounces to his feet, joining Alex. “What does it look like we’re doing?” he snaps, never once considering how a question like this would sound to John.

John looks the pair over with one eyebrow raised. He wonders if that was a rhetorical question or not. Wonders if he should bait them on further or just continue on his way.

“We’re gonna kick your ass, Cena!” Alex exclaims having forgotten what the fuck _time_ they’re in. Mike shoots Alex a look, the same look John’s giving him. Alex suddenly hears the echo of what he just said and he feels exceptionally stupid. Figures he’ll just have to blame it on Mike’s kiss and pay him back for this later.

John continues to walk past them and then something occurs to him. “Wait a second,” he says, stopping dead in his tracks. “Isn’t Miz supposed to win your next match?”

“Shut up, Cena!” Mike and Alex bark in unison. They glance at each other realizing they’re not doing a very good job diverting John’s suspicions.

John just laughs and continues walking, doesn’t really give one fuck what Mike and Alex are doing. He doesn’t have time to mess with them anyway.

The two men remain still until the doors shut behind John. Alex turns and walks towards Mike. “I told you someone could see us,” he whispers, still shaken by the whole exchange.

Mike rolls his eyes flirtatiously and slaps Alex’s ass as he turns away. “Get to your corner.”


End file.
